Sphinx (Pearlless Clan)
Position in the Clan Edit Sphinx was the foundator and leader of Pearlless Clan. He tried to use the lessons he learned during his lifetime of adventures to be a good leader for his family and friends. He leaded with a huge calm and empathy for others dragons until the End of his clan. The day the Pearlless Clan ceased to be, he woke up and walk to the most sunny place of the lair, where he sat calmly. Surprised, all the dagon of the clan rounded up around him, curious to listen their leader spoke. Then he said to them than they had finally mastering Knowledge and Wisdom. He explained nicely that every dragons of their mighty clan was about to turn themselves in marble statues and cross Times until Eternity. They hadn’t to be afraid of that petrification. It was only a greeting. The most perfect benediction from the Lightweaver. He smiled to his friends peacefully and give his early pardon to those who wouldn't be ready to do so. Then he breathed in peacefully and pronounced his last word : “The Pearlless Clan will stay quiet seated here, in the warm Light of the Goddess. Good bye dear friend. I wish you would find Peace. Those who have a preference for running the world in quest for a lifetime of adventures are welcomed to leave now… ” The dragons spoke all at the same time. They tried to ask questions. But the leader tundra stood quiet. Eye closed. His breath was more and more tranquil while Sphinx was slowly turning into marble. Background Sphinx was born in Twiceface Clan. when he was born, his life was simple. Sleep, eat and grow up. Then, he became a great nursemaid because he was very empathetic and silent, his attitude and his low voice calmed hatching. He said few words and only when he told stories to young dragons: stories of the clan, its origins, the strength of the Wildclaws, the calm and simple spirit of the Tundras. He never doubted the truth of these stories nor the rightful of the system. Because he never knew anything else. But he was a very empathetic dragon, watching relationships of the clan, noticing every nicknames or qualifiers exchanged between dragons. Step by step, like the young dragons who listened to his stories, it forged his view: “Tundras are not clever”, “The Wildclaws could fix it, not Tundras”… etc. And, because he was a watchful dragon, even more silent than the other Tundras, he acquired the reputation of the most stupid dragon of the clan. But he was watching. He was watching how they treated him, and how the high rank dragons were treated. And he noticed… but he did not conclude anything from that. One day, a young Wildclaw ran away from his nests and he was sent to find him because he had the best memory of the smell of the fugitive and also because the young Wildclaw liked him as the other young dragons. During the search, he had to go very far away from the lair, farther than he had never been. Not lost but unsettled by the unknown, a strange feeling, a combination of fear and excitation, ran through his fur, adding a bounce to his steps as he purchased the young runner… It became a game hunt. He caught the Wildclaw at the top of a cliff where the sight of wide horizons and vast swath of plains mesmerized him. The sun was gently lighting up the ground with golden rays from between clouds. Once they returned, the Wildclaw was asleep, tired but blissful to have experienced the adventure, “as a good Wildclaw”. On the other hand, the Tundra was shaking and his body could not forget the impression the world left on him. There could be so many plains and clans, so many other Tundra and Wildclaw he did not know of, so many new horizons to explore… who was he in this great world? Trivia Edit * Sphinx is the Custom Progen of Myrialem Category:Clan Leader Category:Male Category:Tundra Category:Light Dragon